The present invention relates to a method of producing an electronic switching element composed of a ground electrode, a dielectric and a counterelectrode, and used especially for active control of image points in liquid crystals indicators, and also to a switching element produced in accordance with the method.
Liquid crystals indicators with a high image point number have as a rule a matrix shaped arrangement of image points. The individual image points are separate controllable through data conduits. With selection of predetermined image points by applying a minimum voltage level to its associated data conduit, this selection voltage is transmitted through a switching element to the electrode of the image point cell. Such a switching element can be a so-called metal-isolator-metal element or shorter MIM-element.